Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle display system that displays information on a road surface, etc.
Related Art
Recently, there are vehicle display systems that notify/warn another entity (such as a pedestrian and/or another vehicle) of vehicle information by illuminating (drawing) a graphic, a text, etc. on a road surface. For example, JP 2009-184428 A describes a vehicle display system that notifies/warns another entity who is about to go into an intersection that a vehicle is approaching, by displaying a graphic warning mark on a road surface of the intersection